Endless Love
by anime1angel
Summary: If you love someone,that love will be endless right? But if there is someone in the way,will your love still stand? AU Story. DISCONTINUING.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary-if you love someone, that love will be endless. But if there is someone in the way, will your love still stand?_

**A/n – this story is being written by two other people - Darkfarie-angel and Ms.UchihaItachi-hime.**

**There are some character we put and there are some that we are doing.**

**Darkfarie-angel : Ayumi**

**Ms.UchihaItachi-hime : Kari**

**Anime1angel (myself): Mitsuki**

**Do not own Naruto but do own Ayumi, Orihime, Kari, Mitsuki, Susuki **

_**Endless Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Smash

"Stupid alarm clock…damn I need to buy a new one." Haruno Sakura age 17 – 1st day of high school as a senior.

Sakura got up and got a pink short and a red mini skirt with legging with a pink with cherry blossom Chinese slippers. She went to the bathroom and did her thing and got dress. She came out with a pony tale and her bangs out. She went up to her dresser and looked at a picture of when she was little.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke-kun wait up" yelled a 8 year old Sakura _

"_hn, can you hurry up already, you're a slow pork. I think your slower then the dobe and that's saying something." Said 8 and a half year old Sasuke as he came up to the gates of his house , I mean mansion. Mikoto and Susuki (Sasuke and Sakura mom) were at the front porch laughing until they saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura Sasuke went up to their mom._

"_Sasuke-kun have you seen your brother?" asked Mikoto._

"_Mikoto-chan , Itachi-niisan is with Kari-onesan" answer Sakura leaning on Sasuke._

"_Those two lovebirds why cant they go out already, I want some grandkids." Said Mikoto with Susuki nodding._

"_Oka-san , isn't it to early to have grandkids, Itachi-niisan and Kari-onesan are just 11 and 10?" ask Sakura with a confused face._

"_Sakura-chan , cant you see that oka-san and Susuki-san are getting old and they want went to see their grandkids before they die?" Sasuke answered with a smirk._

"_Sasuke-kun , so you think your oka-san is old? Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto with fake teats in her eyes_

"_hn" Sakura just kept smiling._

_**End flashback **_

Sakura just smiled at the memory. Everything changed after that. 3 years later Sasuke ask Sakura out and they been going out ever since.

"Sakura-chan , Sasuke-kun is here!" yelled her mother.

Sakura ran down stairs to meet up with her mom, Sasuke , Mitsuki(Sakura half-older sister by 1 year) and her boyfriend Deidara , best friend of itachi who is Sasuke brother.

"Mitsu-onesan why aren't you at college?" asked a confused Sakura.

Mitsuki laugh at her sister's stupid ness. "Sakura-chan , I told you already, I don't start college until next week!" answered Mitsuki as if Sakura was in kindergarten.

"Sorry gosh"

"Sakura-chan I've missed you so much yeah" Deidara went up to Sakura and hugged her so tight that she started to turn blue.

"Dei-chan stop chocking my sister!"

Susuki and Sasuke chuckled at the background. Deidara finality let go of Sakura.

"Gomenasi Sakura-chan" "Dijobu dei-niisan"

Sasuke went up to Sakura and pecked her lips. Sakura smiled

"Eco Sasuke-kun" "hn" and they went to Sasuke's car and drove off to school.

"So Mitsuki when am I going to see some grandkids!"

"OKA-SAN"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At School **

Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car and stared to walk up to the gate see the gang.

"OKA-SAN" "Sasuke did you hear something?" "Hn"(definition: no) "o, ok"

Naruto and Hinata glancing at each other when no one was looking. Ino whispering something into Shikamaru's ear. Ayumi(Tenten younger sister)was making out with Tobi(Sasuke and itachi cousin). Neji and Tenten were arguing about something. "hi guys!" "Sakura-chan" the girls went up to Sakura and hugged her.

**Ino Yamanka** – 17- boyfriend is Shikamaru. Brother is Deidara. Best friend with Sakura. Loud mouth, speaks her mind. Loves to shop.

**Hinata Hyuuga** – 17- crush on Naruto(dobe). Shy to people she doesn't know. Best friends with Sakura. Cousin of Neji.

**Tenten Koyama** – 17- crush on Neji. Loves to fight. Best friends with Sakura. Sister is Ayumi.

**Ayumi Sora Koyama** – 15 – boyfriend is Tobi. Is rebel/punk. She is very intimate with Tobi. Keyword very intimate. Friends with Sakura. Has a tongue pierce. Sister is Tenten.

Sasuke went up to the guys "Hey"

"Hi"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"TEME"

"Dobe"(can u guess who said who?)

**Naruto Uzumaki** – 17 – the hyper active knucklehead ramen lover of Konoha. Best friends with Sasuke. Loves his ramen. Has a crush on Hinata. Is so stupid no one knows how he is in the 12th grade.

**Shikamaru Nara** – 17 – the most laziest person you'll ever seen in your entire life. We still don't know how Ino likes him but I guess you can say opposite attract. His favorite word is troublesome. His favorite hobby is looking at the cloud. Friends with Sasuke. With all the laziness that he has, his pretty smart.

**Neji Hyuuga** – 17 – the most overprotective guy in the universe. Only with Hinata and Tenten. Has a crush on Tenten. Best friends with Sasuke

**Tobi Uchiha** – 16- a junior, a punk. His girlfriend is Ayumi and lets just say they are already past making out. He has a piercing between his lip and chin. Loves hanging with his friends and of course his girl. Best friends with Deidara.

They started chatting but it didn't last as the bell rang for homeroom.

-

--

---

**A/n**** – so how was the first chapter? Its pretty long. Would you guys believe me if I said that I wrote the first chapter in one day? Well tell use what you think of the story by reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Yours truly**

**Anime1angel**

**Darkfarie-angel**

**Ms.UchihaItachi-hime**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n – how do u guy like the story so far?**

**Don't own naruto ******

**Thank guys for reading Endless Love. I think I will upgrade weekly what do you guys think?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Endless Love**

**Chapter 2**

The gang were going to homeroom but naruto suddenly stopped, making everyone into each other.

"Naruto-kun why did you stop"

"I just remember I forgot to get my schedule"

"Dobe"

"Sasuke-kun don't be calling Naruto-kun a dobe ……. As a matter of fact, we all forgot our schedule!" Sakura explained. Everyone sweet drop.

"OMG" "why didn't you say that sooner forehead"

"I just did PIG"

"Troublesome woman"

"SMACK!"

"Itai"

"um…you guys?" Hinata asked

"WHAT!" scream everyone at the poor Hinata.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR HOMEROOM AND IM LEAVING TO GET MY SCHEDULE gosh people" she whisper the last part to herself and walk away to the office.

Everyone was 0.o

"HOLY CRAP" Shouted Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. Then everyone took off to the office. When they got there they saw Hinata frozen…..

----------------------------------------------

**Ayumi and Tobi**

"Hey you think you can go to my house tonight?"

"Sure Tobi, but I got to tell my mom first."

"you'll know what she'll say so why even bother." Tobi whispered against her neck. Ayumi wraped her arms around Tobi and kissed him on the forehead.

"you know you have to go to class right or your going to be late .. again…"

"do I have to, it's man boring I prefer being with you going to my bed and doing naughty stuff just like last night"

"TOBI"

"hehehe why are you yelling at me I know you enjoyed it."

"TOBI!"

"ok, ok, I wont say it out loud no more but your going to pay for it tonight." Tobi smirked and before Ayumi could reply back Tobi kissed her on the lips. Ayumi moaned into the wall.

"you know we cant do this here right, we're at school." Ayumi whispered as tobi started kissing her neck.

"just stut up" tobi said as he kissed her lips again!

"what are you two doing in the hallway. Both of you go to the principle's office right now!" a random teacher appeared

"damn"

"I told you…"

"it was worth it thought I got to kiss you and probitily miss homeroom"

"hehehe yeah" Ayumi giggled.

Walking hand in hand they started walking to the principle office. All of a sudden Tobi stopped and began kissing her.

"hey you two go to the principle office!"

"hahaha I told you didn't I" Ayumi laughed while walking again. Tobi pouted.

"hmph, you are so getting it tonight."

"oh yeah.."

"yeah"

"you got to catch me first" as those words left her mouth she began running toward the principle office. But she stopped as she got to the door. Tobi stopped after her and in front of the door was the whole gang with their mouth hanging open.

**Normal P.O.V**

The door to the principle office was open. There you can see jiraya on a press conference about the new volume of icha icha paradise. In the back of him came out a big flag with the cover of the novel. Kakashi was at the side crying happy tears of joy! There was also Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba with a rainbow wig, kaki color dress with green high hills. It seems that gaara kankuro and kiba were praying that the world would end fast. Jiraya looked up and saw the gang. He excused himself from the conference and went up to the gang with a folder on his hand.

"hi guys I can see that u guys forgot your schedule"

"umm…yeah" said the girl blushing

"here u go…why are u guys here?" asked jiraya

"we're here because we were caught making out……twice" answered Ayumi while blushing alittle

"kukukuku…you naughty ,naughty little kids run along now go back to homeroom" answer jiraya with no care in the world and walk back to his conference about his new novel.

The gang looked at their schedule.

"what do you guys have?" question tenten.

_**Homeroom – kakashi**_

_**Social studies - asuma**_

_**Cook – Kurunai**_

_**Math – Kakashi**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Science - Orichimaru **_

_**Sex ed – Jiraya**_

_**Heath - Kabuto**_

_**Gym – Gai/Anko**_

_**Gym – Gai/Anko **_

"OMG WE ALL SAME THE SAME SCHEDULE!"

"STUP UP INO, we need to go to homeroom" said Sakura walking away with Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homeroom **

The gang came up to homeroom and stop at the door.

"Dobe why did u stop?"

"……."

"DOBE!" screamed Sasuke as he hit naruto in the head.

"I forgot my RAMEN AND STOP HITTING ME!"

"OMG DOBE YOUR RAMEN IS IN YOUR BAG AND YOU SERVE TO GET HIT NOW MOVE!" screamed Sasuke as he pushed naruto to the wall and walk into homeroom. The gang followed Sasuke and left naruto with the wall.

"ouch Sasuke you TEME" naruto walk into homeroom

**Sakura house**

Susuki left the house to go to work. The only ones left was Mitsuki and Deidara.

"dei-chan can you take me somewhere?"

"why don't u have a car?"

"mine is in the repair shop"

"o..ok where?"

"airport"

"y"

"to pick up someone"

"who?"

"not going to tell u :P" Deidara pounted

"ok" after that Deidara and Mitsuki went to the airport!

**Airport**

Mitsuki and Deidara went to gate 03. People were coming out. Mitsuki spotted a girl alittle older then her age but not THAT old.

"MITSUKI!" screamed the girl with a grin

* * *

**A/n – tbc….cliffy muhahahahaha**

**How do you guys like the story so far? Review and tell me!**

**Who do you think is that girl and want will happen in homeroom and the rest of the day? Review and read to find out! See you next time on Endless Love chapter 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n - Thanks for the reviews!! On my profile I put the updates for my story and a lot more so go!

Guys review and tell me what you think and tell me want you guys want to happen. If I don't see like 3 or 4 more review I will not update, I'm just asking for that and thanking u for reading my story. Sorry for the long wait.

I do not own naruto

* * *

This is 3rd chapter of endless love

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts - inner**_

**Endless Love**

**Recap**

**Homeroom **

The gang came up to homeroom and stop at the door.

"Dobe, why did u stop?"

"……."

"DOBE!" screamed Sasuke as he hit naruto in the head.

"I forgot my RAMEN AND STOP HITTING ME!"

"OMG DOBE YOUR RAMEN IS IN YOUR BAG AND YOU DESERVE TO GET HIT NOW MOVE!" screamed Sasuke as he pushed naruto to the wall and walk into homeroom. The gang followed Sasuke and left Naruto with the wall.

"Ouch, Sasuke you TEME!" With that said Naruto walk into homeroom.

**Chapter 3**

When the gang went in, they saw fan girls in one side of the room. Fan boys were in the other side. Geeks, nerds and not really normal people were in the middle. Keep in mind the usual stereotype. Kakashi wasn't here. O yeah he's in the principle office, at least he has a good excuse for coming late but the students still won't believe what he says.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Neji-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

"Shikamaru-kun"

The fan girls were all over the boys.

"Sakura-chan"

"Ino-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

"Tenten-chan"

The fan boys were trying to move more like shove the fan girls to see the girls.

"Can you guys, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND STOP RAPING OUR BOYFRIENDS AND LEAVE US ALONE!" shouted a pissed off Hinata.

Everyone was shocked. Poor innocent shy Hinata shouts? What has the world been doing today. Talking to the sun, getting burnt by mars WHAT. Oh well we will never find out what. After that the fan girls and fan boys were shocked and went back to their sits like nothing happened. The gang went to their normal sits in the back row.

It was sasu/saku, hina/naru, Neji/ten, ino/shika in the back row.

"Omg one of these days I'm going to kill them (them is the fan boys/girls)" said Ino while everyone nodded.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" asked Sakura while she was taking her doodle book. Yes she has a doodle book, so what everyone has one.

"L-lets go to Sasuke's house?" asked Hinata and everyone else nodded

"Ok Sasuke house we go" yelled Naruto

"Don't I have a say on this, it is my house" asked Sasuke

"NO"

"OK GOSH" '_people these days.' _Sasuke thought

_**You said it**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm you, your inner conscience**_

_What_

_**Ok forget it gosh **_

The bell rang it was time for first period which was social studies with Iruka.

**Ayumi and Tobi**

Ayumi being a sophomore while Tobi was junior had their homeroom mixed. So they were basically had homeroom together.

"Hey Tobi wants to make out in the back of the room, your ok with that?" Tobi asked Ayumi while putting the puppy face on.

"Didn't you learn anything from last time no making out while in school we'll get in trouble." Ayumi calmly replied back before turning a shade of green.

"Hey are you ok?" Ayumi rested her hand on her stomach while the other went to mouth before running out of the room. "Ayumi!" Tobi yelled as he ran after her.

**Back with Mitsuki and Deidara **

"KARI-CHAN" yelled Mitsuki as she went up to Kari and hugged her.

Ok for a brief summary: Mitsuki and Kari are half sisters. Related by their mom. Kari is 1 year older then Mitsuki. .

"Kari-onesan how was Paris?" asked a hyper Mitsuki.

"what do you think ,its _Paris_" said Kari was assent on the _Paris._ Kari is wearing a Victoria's Secret long sleeves winter white Cable baby doll sweater dress that go up to her mid thighs with 3 inches black leather high heels boot that go pass her knees, but below her thighs. Her mid back layers auburns (reddish brown) with black highlight is put into wavy styles. She also wore a blackish brown sunglasses and light soft baby pink lip gloss and had a medium leather black Gucci bag.

"I'm so happy your back…itachi-onisan is going to be so happy even though me wont show it" Mitsuki is wearing a Victoria's Secret long sleeves lipstick red Tie-front tunic top that go to her knees with stretchy layer black legging and 3 ¾ inches charcoal heather leather high heels, that matches her long lighter shade of pink hair that go up to her butt bone is put into a layer with high bangs and light red highlight. She also wore black sunglasses and dark red lipsticks and had a red Gucci bag.

"Itachi-kun is a ass yea"

"Dei-kun but its Itachi-kun your best friend"

"Yea so yea"

"Dei-kun Dei-kun" Mitsuki said shaking her head

"Guys can we do now" said Kari 1 foot away from them

"Ok ,ok"

**Back to the gang**

The gang are at the cafeteria now (I just skip into lunch ok) they sitting on their table. When out of nowhere came out Elvis.

"OMG its elvis"

"isn't he dead?"

"DON'T BE HATEIN"

"WE'RE NOT"

That's how war world 3 came to be……………..

* * *

a/n- sorry 4 the long wait I had to much to work out with school and exams. I will try to upload ch.4 up right away. R and r plz


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Sorry this is not a chapter. Sorry for not updating. The thing is that there is a lot of thing going on and I don't have time to write the next chapter and I'm running out of Ideas. If you have one please tell me and sorry for updating last.**

**These are a few ideas. Please vote to which one you like**

**1.they have welcome back party for kairin**

**2. a sleepover on the uchiha's mansion**

**3.go to the mall and then to the park**

**4.(your idea)**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM THE AUTHORS!

Dear Readers,

We are regretful that we haven't been updating recently. This is due to school's works and personal stuff as well as being unmotivated and certain people being lazy, but that's beside the point. THE POINT is that, we are going to be rewriting Endless Love; add [better] ideas, writing, plot lines, etc etc etc to make it more interesting and a better story or fanfiction in this case. Even though we are thankful for the support and review of this fiction, we are hoping that you readers will still continue to support Endless Love after being rewritten.

Also, we are moving _**Endless Love**_ to a new account,**_ Suki And Kaira_**, where _**all Co-Written FanFiction stories **_will be held from now on. Anime1angel will still have _**HER**_ stories on this account, but all Co-Written stories between her and xXKaira-HimeXx will be in the new account, _**Suki And Kaira**_.

We are sorry for this convenient and _hopefully_ **E**_**ndless Love**_ will be up this weekend.

However, since today is Christmas Eve, we would like to present you a special preview of a short scene from the new and rewrite _**Endless Love**_.

_

* * *

_

**PREVIEW**

**_

* * *

Back then; when I was a child, my mother use to said to me,

* * *

_**

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wake up!" Sakura yelled frantically as she shook Sasuke, but he didn't respond. Tears of panic and fear swelled at the corner of her emerald eyes—making her eyes sparkles in the moonlight. Forgetting that she could have use her cell phone to call for the Ambulance or the Police, Sakura took Sasuke onto her lap and cradled him to her chest. "Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_

* * *

_

_**"If you truly love someone, that love will be endless."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sasuke didn't respond or even made a move or twitch in response. His only reply was the steady tickling of red blood that ran down from his head._

_**

* * *

I, being a curious girl I was, asked,

* * *

**_

_With tears freely flowing down her pale, ashen face, Sakura could only focus her attention on the young man that lay helplessly in her arms and cries desperately into the silent night. "Please! Someone help him! Anyone, help him! Please! He's dying! SASUKE!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_**"But, what if there's an obstacles in the way, will that love still stand?" **_

* * *

So how was the preview? We hope the preview had catch your attention and you find it interesting :D

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Love,

Anime1angel

xXKaira-HimeXx


End file.
